


Save A Turkey; Stuff Ben Solo For Thanksgiving

by NymeriaKing (DisappearingGirl)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, I'm not sorry, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Pseudo-Incest, Size Kink, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, Yes I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappearingGirl/pseuds/NymeriaKing
Summary: Chewie stares, watching on."Uncle Chewie, please," Ben begs, stroking his cock. "I need your help. I need you inside me."
Relationships: Ben Solo/Other(s), Chewbacca/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 218





	Save A Turkey; Stuff Ben Solo For Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says in the tags!

Ben shuts off the stream with the push of a button, taking a moment to bask in the steam before stepping out of the shower.

It's the first real shower he's had in a while; the past nine days on the Falcon have been sonic-only. When they found this gem of a motel, close to downtown, cheap, and featuring water showers, Ben had begged his dad to take it. It was a little farther from the heart of the city than he would've liked, but no one can tell Ben _no_.

Pushing his wet hair out of his face, he dons a towel and dries off a bit before heading out of the bathroom. He's alone in the suite — or at least he was when he got in the shower. Han and Chewie went out to the bar hours ago, and the wookiee has returned, albeit alone.

Ben pauses, stilling in the shared living room while the beast huffs and pants, clearly agitated. He's still undressed from the shower, and he pulls the towel more snug around his waist. It's been quite some time since Ben has been a naked tot in front of his uncle. Things have changed, and Chewie doesn't need to see how. "Um," he murmurs, swallowing. "You're back early."

His uncle throws down his weapon, unleashing a growl of frustration. _"Game night is canceled."_

Ben nods slowly. "And where is my dad?"

_"In jail 'til morning."_

"Oh," he breathes, uncomfortable weight settling in his stomach. Just the two of them tonight, then, and they'll have to put up bail once the office is open. "We have the credits for that, right?"

The question only serves to further aggravate his uncle, who stands up to his full height and growls, sending a shiver down Ben's spine. _"I'm working on it. Get out."_

Ben knows as well as anyone how dangerous an angered wookiee can be, but the intimidation serves only to root him to the ground on which he stands. The hairs on his body stand on end, and his blood begins to pool in his stomach.

His uncle roars, stalking over to move Ben himself. " _Get out_ ," he rumbles, towering higher and higher over him as he gets closer.

Ben's reaction is out of fear. He backs away slowly as the wookiee encroaches upon his personal space, and he only makes it a few steps before hitting a wall. The blood is rushing in his ears and burning his chest, gathering down in a rather intimate area. When a large paw settles on his shoulder, claws digging into his skin, he can't save himself from the moan that escapes his throat.

Immediately, shame floods him. He shuts his eyes and bites his lip, turning his face away from his uncle. It's wrong — _very wrong_ — for him to have this sort of reaction to his own uncle, but the years of repression have only served to make the encounter more visceral. Ben has always been more interested in xenos than he's willing to admit, and Chewie's size and age only add to the taboo.

The familial relation, of course, stirs more complex feelings within him.

" _What are you doing?_ "

At the question, Ben opens his eyes just a sliver, slowly looking up at his uncle. He's looking down at something, and Ben follows his gaze to the towel around his waist. It's tented, draped obscenely over his obviously hard cock. Chewie's grip on his shoulder tightens, and he shivers, choking back a moan. "I'm, um…"

" _You're what?_ " he rumbles.

Ben gazes back up at his uncle through his lashes, blinking slowly. From this distance, his musk is intoxicating, and it takes all his control not to give in to the urge to close the gap. "I-I'm," he stutters. He doesn't know what to say. He shakes his head. "I'm just…a slut."

Fuck, why did he say that?

His uncle is quiet for a few seconds, studying him. " _A whore?_ "

The air is suddenly a lot thinner than it was a minute ago, and Ben shivers. The word _slut_ had come out on its own, beyond his control but still from his own mouth, from his own head. He's not actually a slut, he thinks; rather, he's somewhat prudish around others. But still, the suggestion that he would willingly let himself be defiled and used is enough to draw up a rush of endorphins.

And now, as for that second word: _whore_. Ben nods sheepishly, then pauses when a thought occurs to him. "If we go back out, I can get the credits we need to bail my dad out." Two birds with one stone. Ben can get his dad out of trouble and get laid — and a stranger would be a welcome distraction from his uncle.

Chewie drops his paw from Ben's shoulder to the towel, prompting a deep gasp from the boy underneath. " _You want to get fucked for money?_ "

Screwing his eyes shut, he nods more vigorously this time. "Yes," he breathes. The heavy paw presses harder against his cock, and he bucks his hips into it without thinking. "Fuck, yes." He then gets a heavy weight on his back pushing him toward his room.

"Get ready," his uncle demands. "I'll find a buyer for you."

↚◇↛

Every inch of Ben's skin is alight with anticipation as he reclines on the sofa's pullout, lightly trailing his fingers up and down his inner thigh. He's never done this before, not for money, and the thought makes his head swim with both lust and pride.

Someone is about to pay a few thousand credits to fuck him.

He shivers and lets his eyes flutter closed as his hand drifts up to his cock. He teases it gently, fingers slipping over the surface of his skin, softly squeezing and pulling the foreskin back to fully reveal the pink head. The plug in his ass is big and hard, and he clenches around it with a whine.

That's when the door to the motel room squeaks open, and Chewie ducks in. Behind him, a man — Aramandi, he can immediately tell by the pink skin and extra set of eyes and arms — steps inside quietly and takes off his shoes.

Ben watches anxiously as the man murmurs something to Chewie, who nods and rumbles something back. The stranger grins and bows to him, then turns and approaches the bed. As he begins to undress, Chewie remains at his spot by the door, looking on with crossed arms. He's standing guard.

It still feels terribly erotic, though, to have his uncle watch the Aramandi man kneel over him on the bed, two cocks beginning to harden. His entire body is chiseled, muscular and strong, demanding in form.

"Look at you," the man whispers, running a rough, pink hand up Ben's side. "So bright, so young. You are in the spring of your life, aren't you?"

Slowly, Ben nods.

He smiles and gestures down to his twin cocks. "Why don't you come touch my _ooleks_ for me? It will make me feel good."

Licking his lips, Ben obediently rolls onto his front and lifts himself up on his hands and knees, positioning his head by the two deep purple _ooleks_. With one hand, he grabs onto both of them, gently stroking them together.

The man hums. "Very good. Now, put them in your mouth."

They're lined up side-by-side, each one relatively thin, but together, they look like a stretch. But Ben can try.

Crawling in a little closer, close enough to touch his forehead to the man's solid abdomen, Ben opens his mouth and fits it over the two heads. It takes a bit of wiggling and some stretching at the corners, but he's able to get both of the _ooleks_ inside his mouth, drooling with the effort. Closing his eyes, he hollows out his cheeks, sucking wetly around the sweet, musky cocks, and pushes his head as far forward as he can. He has to stop when they hit his jaw muscles, leaking something sour against the sides of his tongue.

"Good, good," the man purrs, petting his hair. "Keep sucking. I'll tell you when to get on your back."

Ben moans, rolling his tongue against the _ooleks_ and sucking rhythmically. Between his own legs, his cock aches. He keeps sucking and swallowing until his hair gets pulled sharply, yanking him off the _ooleks_.

"Now," he growls, pushing Ben over.

Ben spreads his legs before he can even be asked, hands drifting down to grab his cock and the plug.

But the Aramandi is quick and grabs Ben's wrists and pins them up above his head. "Do not touch yourself." With his other hands, he holds Ben's hips still and eases out the plug, setting it aside. He lowers his hips and lines his _ooleks_ up against his hole.

Ben mewls, toes curling as his hole stretches over the cocks, taking them in more easily than they took the plug. He takes them deeper and deeper, sighing when the man bottoms out. As the man puts a firm grip on either side of his hips, Ben turns his head back to the door.

His uncle is still watching, scowling and stern, as Ben's ass gets pounded into over and over.

He can still taste the sweet and sour musk on his tongue, and he licks his lips obscenely, imagining what he might taste with his uncle's cock in his mouth, wondering if it would even fit in the first place. Given how large he is, Ben has no doubt that his uncle's cock is massively, likely both thick and long. Maybe more.

With each pump and drag of the _ooleks_ , Ben thinks of the difficult stretch it would take for him to fit around his uncle. It would be so big, he probably wouldn't be able to move. He'd be helpless on it, breathless on it. He swallows and looks back up at the Aramandi man.

His pink skin is flushed a darker shade of lavender across his chest and face, and his four eyes are squinting in focus. He fucks deep, thoroughly for someone with his so average length, and Ben lets himself moan.

The thrusts start to get shorter and faster, and then suddenly, Ben's hole fills with something hot and gooey.

The Aramandi man gurgles something as he dumps his seed in him and then pulls out. "Good job, whore." With that, he rises from the bed and makes to get dressed. "You'd look more like your mother if you grew that pretty hair out."

Ben blinks. "My mother?"

He smirks and nods. "Princess Leia."

The room flashes red for a second, and the Aramandi man slumps to the floor, dead.

Still hard and leaking hot, gelatinous Aramandi cum from his ass, Ben sits up and looks to Chewie.

"That's why you're worth so much money," he explains with a shrug, walking over. He grabs the limp body and drags it to the window, tossing it at least a dozen stories down.

"But you killed him." Ben frowns. "How are we going to get the money?"

"Paid in advance."

"And you let him fuck me? Just because of my mom?"

"You said you wanted to."

Ben gapes. He can't deny it; it's true, after all. His cock is throbbing even now, waiting for release, and he lies back, lightheaded. "I do want to," he says quietly, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and squeezing. He looks over to his uncle once again, eyes the crux of his legs where, behind all the fur, his cock must be.

For a second, his will dwindles, and he considers jerking himself to completion, but then a little more cum slides out of his hole, and he whimpers. "Fuck," he gasps. "I'm so empty."

Chewie stares, watching on.

"Uncle Chewie, please," Ben begs, stroking his cock. "I need your help. I need you inside me."

Silently, his uncle rounds the bed, drawing close, and grabs him. He pulls him up, makes him stand, and places a paw on the top of his head. " _You are small, little Ben._ "

Ben huffs. "I know. That's why it will feel good." He shuffles up into his uncle, pressing his naked body against the soft fur, and sighs at the sensation. "Please, Uncle Chewie," he whispers, closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to hold him. "I love you, and I want to be with you. Just this once, let me feel you."

Ben can feel the rumble in his uncle's chest, feel something stirring against him, and he knows he has what he needs. He looks up through his lashes into his uncle's eyes and bites his lip.

His uncle takes a seat on the pullout and leans back on his elbows. " _Come here_ ," he purrs.

Taking a deep breath, Ben crawls onto the bed with his uncle, straddling him precariously.

" _Tiny_."

Ben blushes and ducks his head. "Compared to you, yeah." The body beneath his is hot, soft, and surprisingly — or perhaps completely _unsurprisingly_ — comforting. He relaxes into it, grinding his hips over his uncle's and feeling something long and hard press up against him. He moans, reaching down and parting the fur. He has to scoot back a little just to lift it.

It _is_ big, he notices immediately, getting a hand around it. He can't quite wrap his fingers all the way, even squeezing. His uncle purrs at the touch, so he squeezes harder and pulls the skin back, revealing the dark, red-brown head.

As he handles it, it gets even longer — ten, twelve, fourteen inches. He leans forward for a taste, laving his tongue over the slit. It's heady, earthy, musky, like nuts and spices in the sun. He gives another lick, slapping his lips over the head and swirling his tongue, careful not to let his teeth touch the skin.

" _I don't think it will fit._ "

Ben snaps his gaze up, fiercely determined. "Oh, it will." He reaches out a hand, feeling for the bottle of lube on the sofa's armrest and calling it to him. It flies into his hand, and he pops the cap open quickly, squeezing a dollop into his palm. He tosses the bottle aside.

Watching his uncle's face, he sets about spreading the lube over his big cock, concentrating most of it on the fat, leaking head. It _will_ fit. Once it's slick, Ben crawls further up his uncle's body until he can reach back and angle the cock between his cheeks. He plants a hand on Chewie's chest and guides the head of his cock to his hole.

With another deep breath, he pushes back, spreading himself over the wide, round head. He mouth falls open as his hole is stretched as wide as it's ever been. It feels like he's hit a limit, like he can't possibly get more than the tip of the head past the rim, but then Chewie reclines further and brings his big paws up to Ben's waist, helping to push him down onto his cock.

Ben sees stars. It's only a few inches, he knows, but he's so full that he can't hold back a broken groan. "More," he cries. "More, more."

His uncle pulls him further down, sinking his cock further into his ass, and Ben whines, tears threatening to spill forth. His paws loosen their grip, but Ben put his own hands over his uncle's, squeezing until the claws are digging into his skin.

"More," he begs, and when his uncle bucks his hips up, he shouts. "Fuck! Fuck, yes, _fuck_." He looks down to see how much is left, and the heavy tears roll down his face. He can't see from this angle.

" _Half_ ," his uncle tells him.

Ben tries to force himself down lower, but with the stretch, he has no strength. He whines, rocking his hips as hard as he can, trying to take more. A hand lands on his shoulder, and then he finds himself suddenly on his back with his uncle on top of him.

Now free to move, Chewie growls as he tugs Ben's hips closer as he thrusts forward, spearing deep inside and drawing a harsh groan from him. He does it again, deeper. And again and again and again. The pace is steady, and Ben would scream if he could breathe properly.

He lays a hand over his stomach, eyes rolling back when he feels the roundness and fullness, the shift inside as his uncle's cock pushes deeper and deeper. The soft fur tickles the underside of his own cock, brushing over it lightly with each thrust.

"Oh," he moans. "Oh, Uncle Chewie. Oh, god." His bones start to feel light, and his vision whites out, and his cock is spurting before he even knows he's coming. He gasps for each breath, mewling at the continued rock of their hips.

Above him, his uncle growls again, hips stuttering as something begins filling Ben even more. When he pulls out, cum is still spilling from his cock, covering Ben and the pullout with a silky, tan fluid.

Ben bites his fist, legs shaking. He can feel his hole gaping, feel the slop leaking out, and it feels… _good_. He shudders, and his cock gives a final spurt onto his stomach. "Fuck," he whispers, willing his body to relax.

A paw pats his head. " _Clean up, little one. I'm getting your father._ "

Blinking his eyes open, Ben turns to look up at him. He sighs. "Thank you, Uncle Chewie. For everything."

His uncle rumbles an agreement and leaves.

Ben gives himself a minute to relax, then goes to take another shower with real water.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, hope you liked it!


End file.
